I Don't Have To Believe You
by FeelingThePullCallYourName
Summary: A ring, a letter, an ex-boyfriend, a new husband, a choice for a new bride, the promise of forever waiting to be official. Why this? Because broken hearted people never necessarily end alone... For all DxC and TxC fans here. For xXxIvyxXx
1. The Prologue

**A/N: If you are still a subscriber of my other story 'Nothing's Right', please unsubscribe NOW because I will never update it. **

**May I explain myself: I have talked to xXxIVYxXx and asked her if I could trade the story of hers I was doing for another one and she gratefully accepted (Thank You so much Ivy!). She gave me three amazing choices and I chose to do two of them by mixing them together. I've worked on this one for five days none stop and I'd appreciate if you wouldn't flame if it isn't good. **

**Don't forget most of the credits go to xXxIVYxXx (the idea, concept, heads up, and lots other) and she would like you leave a comment if possible. **

**Love to everyone :)**

**Ps: My new PenName is FeelingThePullCallYourName. I just got tired of the old one and the idea is from the amazing Canadian singer Carly Rae Johnson's song 'Tug of War' lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: According to the Canadian law, I am not legally authorized to tell you I am the owner of TDI/TDA/TDWT or FreshTV or other stuff like that if I of course don't. So I will just say that someday I am going to rule the world with few of my loyal friends and THEN I am gonna own it!**

**I don't own the lyrics either.**

**

* * *

**

_Found your letter on a full moon Sunday night. On a knee in ink you offered a ring, a real life._

_~Vanessa Carlton, "Fair-weather Friends"_

**Before Everything Happened**

Or if You Prefer,

**Prologue**

A love story always starts basically with two people. Sometimes their encounter is just a simple coincidence like him bumping into her on the street nearby the cheapest coffee shop of the neighbourhood, her holding a double expresso with a lot of whipped cream on top and her brand new blue cardigan, him in a big hurry for his boss's four a.m. latté causing him to rush toward that previously introduced café, the two colliding into each other and staining her expensive piece of clothing and him offering her to pay for the damage... Or some other times, it's just the two introduced to each other by a close couple of friends. Yeah, originally love stories aren't always the classic of Romeo and Juliet but who really cares? Love is still love, no matter your gender, species, interest or sexuality and everyone truly dreams someday one white knight will climb on the brick wall of your bedroom, throw pebbles at your window and escape far away with you on his white horse, living happily ever after.

Courtney Harrington honestly never believed into those old ladies' fairy tales at least, not anymore. For her, love never had been and never would be, she was convinced of this. There was one boy she thought had felt this with, and he betrayed her. He killed half of her soul, telling her that was the right thing to do for both of them. She didn't want to listen to those empty apologies, she didn't want to believe them because she believed he didn't mean them. Since that day, that damned day she remembered she was sixteen, Courtney had kept telling herself the nearest thing to love is just happening when two people are attracted to each other, feeling lust, caring for each other, but nothing more. What she didn't know is that she actually was living that thing she pretended not to believe in.

Her heart throbbing, her hands shaking and her eyes full of expectations, Courtney just couldn't fully realize what was happening. Turtle eyes fearless and glowing, firmly opening a small box containing what she already knew was in, most of the customers of the café had stopped doing their activities just to be part of the scene, some of them on the verge of tears, instantly rejoicing for both of them. On a knee, he pulled up the velvet lid, flashing a beautiful diamond ring resting on a blue satin bed, her eyes started to water up as he recited the speech he had rehearsed for weeks now.

"Courtney Elisabeth Bethany Harrington, will you marry me?"

Her heart was beating faster and faster as the other indivuals were impatiently waiting for her answer. A smile was curled on her lipstick-ed lips, wondering how a little visit at a café turned into this, as tears kept running down her cheeks and probably ruining her light make-up. She giggled nervously, trying to wipe the big amount of water escaped from her eyes and concluded one of the most beautiful moments of her life.

"Yes I will!"

The musician and her future husband triumphantly got up, still a little shaky from that moment, and caught her fiancée into a warm and loving embrace, cheered by the touched crowd surrounding them, some of them sobbing and clapping their hands. Both couldn't realize what was happening but that was. It was now official; in a few weeks, Courtney Harrington was going to marry Trent Adams.

-/-/-/-/-/-

It was a Friday morning when he woke up, waiting for the day he never really planned. He was barely 21, his heart and body still basically young but wasn't really waiting for any letter, any slight expectations, anything of life. His punkish Mohawk messy because of the sleepy night he just passed, he stretched his arms and glanced to the right, catching the sight of the thing he would consider as the most beautiful in the world so far. Blue streaks and strands of hair covering the porcelain face of an angel still sleeping, he knew that was the right choice. He always did. When TDWT ended, Duncan was sure Gwen was the right girl for him. That is why he had chosen her over Courtney.

Gwen had anything a man would look in a woman. She was nice, sincere, authentic and incredibly beautiful. They both felt chemestry going between them, something he rarely felt with his ex-girlfriend. Yeah, Courtney was one real nice girl but him and her together just didn'twork out. The prep was competitive, bitchy and curiously always really jealous when he was talking to Gwen. At the start, Duncan found it a little cute and funny when she was overreacting just because he was flirting with the goth but that slowly changed into something more. More days were passing, more Courtney was getting annoying, and more Duncan was tempted to skip the 'friends' phase with Gwen. That wasn't close friendship anymore, it was attraction, or a crush in a more teenagerish way.

In the middle of TDWT, Duncan stopped trying to understand and broke up with the former C.I.T., saying it wasn't going to work out. That broke her heart, even shattered it or worse burned it but they both knew it was best. As far as he could remember, Courtney and he never really talked again since that. Every time he would see her, she would run in another side and start bawling. Even if she were his ex and honestly didn't give a damn about her life then, he had to admit that sort of broke his heart see her this way. But that was easily forgotten once Gwen was there.

Beside her, there was Trent who was still a little broken-hearted that Gwen just left him and now she was dating another guy. The nine obsesser wouldn't own it up but everyone could see in his eyes he was still damaged by this, hurt even. That was hard for the couple to live at a place where their ex's kept reminding how they broke their hearts. They then agreed on moving into an appartment far from them. Far from everything, welcoming a new life. It happened three years ago.

The punk rolled out of bed, managing to forget about those old memories. Doing his best not to wake his girlfriend up, he dressed up, putting on his usual faded jeans and red chucks. Tiptoeing out of the room, he walked out the room and toward the kitchen, looking for the thousandth time at the dark decoration covering the apartment walls. The kitchen close, he suddenly decided to first go to the first floor of the apartment building and get the mails, not as he would normally do. It was a little late in the morning so the mailman must have passed.

He took the elevator, waiting while the glassy doors were closing and the machine was moving down in a fast motion, a dizzy sensation escaping from this swift pace to invade his body. That quickly stopped when the small booth slowed on the ground floor, the first one you stepped on when you penetrate in the building. The mail boxes were near, just a few step and he was able to unlock his and snatch out a few enveloppes.

Bills, birthday party invitations from Gwen's cousins, useless catalogues... A few things he would normally find in that whole mess. Though he thought already know what was in, Duncan kept going through the enveloppes until his eyes stop as his body froze over one in particular. Golden italic letters carved in the soft white paper covering the important document in and a few doves twirled on top, the delinquent could recognize it was one of those stupid wedding invitations like he received when his older brother got married a year ago.

Normally, he wouldn't even bother unfolding those kinds of shit but today, he felt like giving this a try. After all, though Gwen was a goth, she still had to admit she loved to go to weddings. Just another one wouldn't kill. He ripped open the white delicate paper and pulled out a perfectly folded cream white card, indeed containing the name of the husband and wife-to-be. Again, in front was written some cheesy lovesick quoted message saying "There is only one happiness in life; to love and to be loved". Skipping this message, Duncan went straight to the point.

For a second, he felt his heart stop beating normally. He couldn't understand what he was seeing, he couldn't figure out how that could happen, he couldn't even know why that mattered so much. Duncan blinked twice, just to be sure. He felt his body weakening though the card was still strong held between his fingers. His mind started to roam, looking for answers half of them he already knew. So many emotions were going through his mind; rage, confusion, bitterness, sadness, hurt, wonder... The list was taking length. Like he didn't knew anymore how the world was going, what date we were, what his name was, who won TDI... All he could see was a few silver letters perfectly written on the thin cardboard.

"_You are cordially invited to attend the union of __**Trenton Adams **__and _**_Courtney Harrington_**."


	2. Leading Nowhere Or Somewhere?

**_TrueJackVP408 : _**_He surely deserved it )_

**_Honey-boo-skii: _**_Glad you like it :)_

**_Princess Absahail:_**_ Thanks *gives you cookies*_

**_.discography: _**_I'm so happy you like it! Oh and, who knows…. Maybe it won't ;)_

**_Ms. BOOMBOX94: _**_Thank you! _

**_Dorothyrox101: _**_Thanks my friend =)_

_**Krazyvamp18: **__Aww that's nice from you. Cookies?_

_**Alexex: **__Thanks, I've always known you liked TxC… I think it's because of you I became a fan of the pairing. And I will do your request ;)_

***Stole that idea from wolfmaiden96. Credits for it belong to her.**

**Warning fort this chapter: There is a DxG love scene. If you don't wanna read it, don't. I myself puked twice in my mouth writing it. And… There is some material that gets a little arousing but it's still a T rated fanfic… And it will stay like this because I really dislike writing lemons. It feels awkward… I don't know how many times I've used that word here…**

**And also… I hate the last part of the chapter. Really, the first part is okay but I kind of went short of ideas and completely failed the second one. I promise next time I will be careful.**

**This is, in Ivy's words, a filler chapter. Just to help you get in the story. Real thing next time...**

**I do not own the lyrics.**

_

* * *

_

_If I tell the world, I'll never say enough because it was not said to you and that's exactly what I need to do If I'd end up with you. Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements... Even if it leads nowhere?_

_**~ Adele, 'Chasing Pavements'**_

"Trent and… Courtney? Wow… I never saw that one coming."

As his goth girlfriend spoke those words without regret nor fear to what might happen later. Contrarily to his thoughts, she didn't take it that bad… Instead she was… glad for them. Or maybe she was just faking that happiness.

The invitation card was still held tight into his hands, him reading for the thousandth time the silver text written in followed by a picture of the newly engaged couple. Trent had his arms around Duncan's ex-girlfriend and she seemed to enjoy them on her. The punk wouldn't admit it but he felt kind of… different to see her like that, especially because five years earlier he was the one whispering sweet words in her ears.

"Maybe I should call her."

"Why?"Asked Gwen, a little pissed.

"It might as well be a joke. Who knows?"

"Why would it be?"She inquired again, suspicious he took it like that.

"It's just it looks weird. I mean… Trent and Courtney? They're just so different!"

"You and Courtney went out and you are both the opposite of each other…"

As Duncan took his eyes off the wedding invitation, he noticed in her voice as in her glare sadness and even disappointment. He knew it hurt when he was talking about Courtney, though she was far in his past but still they had a story together. A story his actual girlfriend _wasn't _part of. And it was just painful to know Courtney had left more in his memory and his heart than Gwen ever had. He couldn't let her think that Courtney had a more important place for him than her… Or did she?

"Yes and that's why it didn't work."The criminal stepped closer to her, slinging his arms around her waist and letting her wrap hers around his neck, looking tenderly in his teal blue eyes and their lips inches from each other's. He started to whisper so only her could hear. "And that is also why I started to like you more than as a friend. She was ticking me off and you know it. I still don't regret my choice."

He slowly leaned in, gracefully imitated by his now convinced girlfriend, and pecked a few kisses on her dark lips. Done teasing, he started giving longer kisses dwelling on the start of a makeout session, feeling hungry like it had been a while since they hadn't done that. He hoisted her so she could sit on the kitchen counter, her legs spread around his waist and her pulling him more so their bodies could be perfectly tight into each other.

"Mmmm…"Gwen moaned while their tongues were wrestling in her mouth.

He liked how she moaned. That was so attractive and ultimately a turn-on. He slid his calloused hands under her gothic dress, rubbing fiercely but slowly her thighs. He pulled from her mouth and trailed slow kisses down to her neck and started sucking and licking, doing a path back and forth from her collarbone to her neck again. Just a little glance between two other moans from his girlfriend made him look at the wedding invitation resting on the counter. Sure that moment was pleasant but somehow he felt that calling first for the wedding would be a better thing to do. But knowing that dear Duncan, you know he wouldn't knock it off so fast since he already had a boner after only five minutes of making out.

"You can go. I'll join you."He seductively (and obviously hornily) murmured to the goth after pulling apart from her delicious lips.

"I'll be waiting."Gwen whispered back, getting off the counter and walking shakily toward their bedroom.

The delinquent would not say it but sometimes he felt like the girl he fell in love with after falling out of it with Courtney was becoming… girlish. I mean, he liked chicks, sure but he loved Gwen because she was not like _any _other girl. And if she came to change, what would it do for them?

That wasn't the point though. Without asking anymore questions, Duncan snatched the phone resting on the little counter-height table and dialed the number printed in the card. Two rings were heard before he received an answer.

"_Hello?"_ Thankfully, Princess's moderately high-pitched voice answered, avoiding him to talk to her future… _sigh…_ husband.

"Hey Princ―Uh, Courtney. It's Duncan."

An awkward silence echoed through the phone. That was just really weird to talk to someone the last you have seen told you that you were a bitch. But… The past is the past and Courtney totally forgave him for breaking her heart a couple of times. And even more since she was going to marry the world's greatest man alive. She thought maybe Duncan matured and was old enough to understand those things were passed, and now everything was way different than back when they were sixteen. That was evident.

"Hey Duncan. How is it going?"She happily said, appreciating his company through the phone.

"Fine and you?"

"Perfect! Everything is perfect!"She comfirmed, too much enthusiasm resting in her voice.

He didn't wait so long to continue, going straight to the point.

"Huh, Courtney, I've received some invitation this morning…"

"For the wedding?"

"Yeah... It was a fake one, uh?"

"No, It definitely is true!"The prep exclaimed, pleased by the situation. "You don't know how excited I am to marry Trent… He's just the right one for me! I'm glad you understand."

"Yeah, I am too." _Understanding? There is nothing to understand. _He thought, a little iffy about his position.

"So you and Gwen are coming? I mean, if you are still together…"

"Yes, yes we are. We will be there."

Though they were both over each other, she started to feel kind of weird knowing her ex-boyfriend would assist the ceremony. Like she wouldn't be hurt if Duncan and Gwen got married but, knowing them it wouldn't happen so soon. Or perhaps that was the problem…

"It's on June 9th, in two months. And you should know how I had to fight with Trent to have that date; he wanted to do it on September ninth!"She sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why I love him that much... and then I remember."

_Wait, did she say love?_ Duncan thought again, unsure of what he heard. By the past, Princess pronounced a lot of words like 'hate' or 'stupid' and the most popular 'lawyers' but never ever something like love… That was just not like her. Well it was bizarre how love was doing funny things.

Dammit, the last sentence was really corny.

"That's cool. See you there."

"Duncan?"Her sweet voice trailed off before he could hang up the phone. He brought it back to his ear, listening carefully.

"We would like you and Gwen to come over for a month or two before the wedding. You will sleep at our place and we will help you for everything. We just need some help of close and old friends so we could take the right decisions. Would you?"

That was a really special request from Courtney. And when she said 'close friends', the bad boy again felt a throbbing feeling in the pit of his stomach. Would he be able to assist all the wedding preparations knowing that _he _could have been at Trent's place? No, that was stupid. They were over. **OVER!** This meant that it wasn't supposed to bother him. And that wasn't.

"I will talk about it to Gwen but I am sure she will be okay with it. We will be here tomorrow morning. Mind?"

"It's perfect. See you soon."

And they both hung up the phone, waiting for the next day to come. Sometimes he almost missed bickering with Courtney, or even only talking to her. It was always special how good it was to be friend or just acquaintance with her, even if most of the guys would rather not. And for Gwen, he didn't know if the former CIT had forgiven his girlfriend for _**being**_ his girlfriend but, with the glee tone in her voice and the fact she was going to marry Trent, he bet she did.

There was still that awkward feeling in the pit of his stomach when he pronounced 'marry' and 'Trent' in the same sentence.

"Duncan, you're coming?"Gwen's voice broke through the quietness of the apartment and the pointless babble trail of thoughts going into his head.

"I'd die not to."The delinquent smirked, stepping hastily toward the master bedroom.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"I really think we should have fixed the date on the 9 day."

Sitting in the living room right next to each other beside the window, Trent kept going with his nine obsession while his lovely fiancée tried to remain calm beside him though she clearly mad. Not because of him of course. Just because it had been the third time she hit their wedding planner's phone number and it also had been the third time she didn't answer. Sure, normally she shouldn't be that angry that the woman wasn't responding but they were supposed to meet an hour ago and, according to the latest news, she didn't even show up. What a good way to madden a former CIT, someone who is actually more punctual than the person that convened the appointment. Time kept passing by, as her face became redder and her envy to punch the planner right in the face when she would show up was growing. Thankfully, Trent was there to cool her down… well, in his way. Playing with her PDA, the woman predicted to slip on a white dress in exactly a month and a half tried but was failing to ignore her present boyfriend's constant pointless babble.

"Trent, It's too late. The invitations were already sent."

"Yeah I know but maybe it's a sign. Maybe Emma being late proves that the god of luck said it just wasn't a good idea?"He persisted, bouncing in place.

"Can't you for once shut up with your damn nine obsession?"She yelled, her patience gone because of the stress she was living at that moment. Her calm temperament already a little restless completely blew up, startling her husband to be.

Noticing a short silent moment and guiltiness spreading in the air, Courtney took her eyes off her device to see her normally joyful (okay, a little bluesy sometimes) look at her with a hint of sorrow, the glint in his turtle eyes gone for apologetically sad. Seeing him this way made her sad along with him, figuring out what she just said. Nine really was an important number to him and, knowing him, she knew he would never joke about that. Perhaps he thought talking about it would be great for both of them. He got up from his windowsill, where he was formerly playing guitar, ready to leave her in her stressful moment.

"I'm sorry, Trent. I am just really under pressure those last days and I-I want our wedding to be perfect."She mumbled that short but sincere apology, catching him back. "I guess that you want it as well if you keep bugging me about 'nine'."

"Yeah, it pretty is why. But if you don't want me to talk about it-"He rubbed the back of his neck when Courtney cut in.

"No it's okay. If being paranoid is your way to relax, it's okay."

"What?"

"Nothing."She managed to smile guiltily. Just her luck the musician was just as clever.

"Yeah and if it lays you back to be bitter with everyone, that is also cool."

"W-What?"

"Nothing."He mumbled.

"I-I'm bitter to anyone?"She half-stammered, half-yelled, offended by what she heard.

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"Why are you marrying me if I am that a bitch to you?"

"I've never said you were a bitch, you said that yourself."Trent claimed, not knowing what to say or to do.

"So you're saying I'm saying that I am one?"She got up from brown leather armchair, fuming fiercely.

"No, I mean yes, I mean I don't know!"

"Just make up your mind already!"

"What can I say to make you happy?"He finally gave up, feeling helpless and tired.

Courtney sat back in the chair, digging her nails in the arms to evacuate the rage. Her therapist said that hitting everything/everyone around was not a great way to deal with stress but he never said that 'hurting silently' furniture was not a valid method. By that situation, she just imagined that it was in Trent's lovely guitar play arms she was sinking her claws. She took a deep breath, letting her fiancé interiorly panicking and fearing her as Chef Hatchet and his butcher chopper.

Imagining blood trickling down a thin line on someone's throat was a good way to relax actually. Just doing it was making her feeling better… Way better.

He swallowed hard, his heart pounding fast and heavily. Thankfully, she didn't feel like slicing a male into pieces today. Contrarily to her normal activities, she realized she was the one wrong in that case and maybe apologize would be a great option.

"It's okay. It-it's my fault."

"W-what?"

"Yeah, I've just overreacted because of that whole 'nine' thing. I apologize."

"Really?"

"Really."

She slowly got up from her normal position to walk toward the cool guy, now nervously fearing what she would do to him. Instead of grabbing by the collar, she softly wrapped her arms around his neck, catching him into an embrace. Trent cooled down, comforted by that sudden change of mood. She rested her head on his chest.

"I am just really stressed about that wedding. I truly want it to be perfect."

"So do I."

They stayed silent for a while, wondrously cherishing that moment alone together. They looked like two cuddling lovely birds… Yeah, that comparison is a little weird but still, that's how they looked.

Unfortunately, that was at this moment Courtney remembered what she asked Duncan earlier that day. Trent and she were sharing everything and, though that was absolutely what she wanted, she felt really bad not to have told Trent that his _**ex **_and his _**enemy **_were coming to his wedding _**together**_ because of her. He had nothing against Gwen, even if he was still broken-hearted, but Duncan… That was another story. Let's say they didn't appreciate each other's company that much…

"Trent…"

"Yes?"

Courtney hesitated. "I sort of invited Gwen and Duncan to our wedding and also kind of told them to stay for the next months until the wedding so they could help us…"

Her head went off his chest, waiting for his already expected reaction. Trent was obviously not the kind of guy that would get angry easily but still, sometimes angst can blow up at anytime.

Courtney could see his jaw clench, while he started glaring blankly in front of him. He went silent for a minute. A messy storm of words was twirling inside his head, making it spin; _Gwen, Duncan, girlfriend, wife, enemy, cheat, wedding, life…_

He had to admit it, he was screwed _and _defeated. At least though, Courtney was still on his side and he knew he loved her… _Right?_

"All… right."Trent managed to say, though he wished he could scream no.

"Cool. I'm glad you agree with me. Those next months will be amazing!"Courtney exclaimed joyfully. "That wedding will be awesome."

"Yeah… Awesome."His voice unsurely trailed off.

They both remained in each other's arms, not knowing what they should add else. It was already comfirmed; _Duncan and Gwen would be there._

**

* * *

**

A/N: THIS SUCKED! Okay, sorry. I'll do better next time. Please, review anyways *puppy eyes*


	3. Days Are Long, Nights Are Way Worse

_**Fulltimereviewer:**__Thanks. I was panicking hard for that chapter but I'm glad it wasn't too bad after all._

_**.discography: **__Yeah, I knew that moment wouldn't be liked. But! What's coming next might help…._

_**TrueJackVP408: **__Nah, I wouldn't put any important info into that, I knew half of the people wouldn't read it… And yeah, yeah, Trentney is just A-DO-RA-BLE!_

_**Alexex: **__Thank you! Don't worry, I'll try to update at each two-week period. Ok... I'm late this time of five weeks but I'll catch up, promise!_

_**Princess Absahail: **__*blushes* actually, the others will ABSOLUTELY be better than this. Wow, I wouldn't expect such encouraging feedback. :)_

_**Dorothyrox101 : **__Yep, drama. And there will a lot in the future._

_**Bella-Sk8er: **__Wow, you're quick. But you've got 6/10. I'm not that predictable, don't worry. Glad you like though._

_**Honey-boo-skii:**__Tension is my favorite. And there will be tons of it. I can't wait either _

_**Krazyvamp18: **__Thanks again, I guess I freaked out for nothing… Bah, typical from me. And I like both, they're just so cool. We'll see how the story is moving on, Ivy and I didn't even plan out the end :3._

**Thanks again everyone who's reviewing, that's the best gift you could ever give us. We work hard on that story, correspond with each other, get ideas. That's a huge team work amongst Ivy and me. Thanks for supporting us, truly.**

**I remind you that if you have any ideas, suggestions, tips or good critics to give, I will be happy to hear them and even give you feedback and credits for it. Also, flames will be accepted for sure but if I see it's repeated abusively and even has become annoying and assaulting, that option will be suspended for a while. Thanks for you understanding.**

**I don't own anything.**

**By the way, next chapter, I will start writing in P.O.V.'s. I find it less complicated since everyone has a different point of view on Courtney's wedding.**

**

* * *

**

_If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,  
When you think you had of this life to hang on,  
Well, everybody hurts sometimes._

_~R.E.M., 'Everybody Hurts'_

**~~~~~I Don't Have To Believe You~~~~~**

**Days Are Long, Nights Are Way Worse**

Her third midnight blue suitcase packed carefully but hurriedly, the streaked haired young lady sat on the living room black leather couch, her long pale legs crossed and waiting for her not so clever boyfriend to join her. For the hundredth time, she sighed and started to get impatient, waiting for the departure that was planned more than an hour ago. She could have wondered why her boyfriend was taking so much time getting ready to leave for a few weeks, even if it was so many times, but knowing Duncan, it was better she didn't know.

Gwen stayed there, drumming her fingers against the arm of the chair and wondering why she was doing all of this. Trent was her friend, maybe the only real true friend she ever had beside LeShawna but attending to his wedding's preparation _and _the wedding itself was kind of making her feel uncomfortable. She was happy for him, even if she hated the girl his heart had chosen, but that was weird to even imagine that a few years ago, at Courtney's place was her. _Her. _And today it as well could have been her sleeping next to him at night…

The goth chased away those stormy thoughts when Duncan finally decided to show up.

"It's about time!" She exclaimed, still wondering what she had been waiting for.

"Sorry, I just had to fix some last minutes details, but now we can go."The punk confirmed, taking a few of her suitcases to take them to the car.

She frowned, a question popping in her mind. He was too busy trying to pull her heavy luggage throughout the apartment to even notice the concerned stare appearing on her purposely pale face.

"Why are we doing this?"

"Doing what?"He let out a grunt, obviously giving efforts.

"This. Going to that wedding, living at their places temporarily, giving a damn about that stupid thing… Usually, you wouldn't even bother trying to get to something involving 'forever and always' words."

"Because… Trent and Courtney are our friends."

"Courtney isn't mine," She said stubbornly, grabbing one of her suitcases and by the same occasion helping her useful boyfriend.

"So isn't Trent to me. But he is your friend, as Courtney is mine, and as far as I can remember you always said we have to be here for our friends."

She sighed, defeated. "Yeah, you're right. I just don't think we will have enough intimacy, you know."Gwen blinked, trying to make him figure out what she meant.

Unthankfully, the usually really quick and sly guy he always had been didn't get it, which truly surprised her. That wasn't a valid reason to start panicking, though it was a disappointment to her.

They headed to the car parked outside the building, not adding anything else and secretly stressing for that upcoming meeting. That encounter, more especially that reunion, disturbed them to the bones but they knew they would never say anything to anyone about it. What they knew for sure was that day would be long, extremely uselessly long.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Holding an opened wedding gown catalogue into her hands, Courtney plopped down onto a sofa, flipping through the pages. She sighed; it was so incredible for her to believe that she was going to get married in a few months. She, the girl who used not to believe and love and its following cheesiness, was going to pronounce the 'I do' words in not so long on the possible best day of her life. Courtney so often tended to get insecure with men in the past that she didn't even think possible to give a guy like Trent her heart so officially, and was it normal she found it not so scary after all? What was sure; Trent was nuts about her, and he would never give her up for another skank. He was faithful, not as some delinquent.

As her train of thoughts went on, a pair of hands covered her eyes by behind her, catching her off guard. She smiled, knowing who it was. Trent bent over, whispering softly in her ear, "So, how's my fiancée going?"

"Nicer and nicer with time now you're here."The Courtney she had been a few years ago would have sighed deeply at the clichéd answer the new one just gave. The guitar player grinned anyway.

"So… Duncan and Gwen are coming today, are they?" He verified, managing to keep his content expression on though his teeth were gritted of the upcoming awkwardness.

"Yes, they are. I really missed them,"

"Me too."

Courtney turned her attention back to the wedding book she had in hands, by the same occasion getting Trent's glare on it, which was a not really subtle way to change subject.

"What's this?" He inquired again, which was stupid since it was clearly a catalogue.

"For the wedding. I'm looking for the perfect dress,"

"You'll be perfect whatever you wear."

Her cheeks went red to those sweet words. Stubborn as she was, that wasn't enough to make her back down on her quest.

"Don't be silly. I have to be blissful,_** flawlessly **_blissful. Or else I'll put you to shame in front of the whole national television," The prep sighed, thinking of the herd of paparazzi that would be present at the event.

"I wouldn't be ashamed even if you wear a clown wig."He countered.

"Wanna bet on it?"

A sudden flash went to the musician's head. An idea, more precisely. Courtney never had self-esteem issues as far as he could remember, and he knew she maybe was the best thing that happened to him in the past five years, possibly in his whole 21 year old life existence, and his future wouldn't be worth anything if it wasn't passed with her by his side. At least, that's what he thought. Despite his little hesitation, Trent knew exactly what it took to make the mocha skinned woman feel beautiful.

His lips moved to the crook of her neck, putting a small fairytale-ish kiss on it. Courtney's head leaned back, giving him the signal to continue his treatment. Trent trailed kisses from her collarbone to her jawline, gaining pleased moans from his fiancée. He moved closer to her but finally decided to jump over the edge of the sofa and sit on it next to her.

She didn't wait. The prep pulled him towards her, crushing her lips hard against his. Trent, hypnotized by the boldness of his girlfriend, wrapped his arms around her hips and let her drop her body on his, laying in his strong arms.

Courtney's tongue went out her mouth and started licking Trent's lips for entrance, which was gratefully accepted. The way the former C.I.T. was controlling his gestures and driving him crazy was truly surprising the raven haired boy. He knew, sometimes in TDI and TDA, he had witnessed she and Duncan making out crazily and, although he liked Gwen, he often happened to wonder how Courtney kissed since the punk was always asking for more even when they were breaking up again and again. Now knowing what he had missed for so many years before, Trent couldn't get his lips off hers when they were making out. It was hard to figure out later that that girl had been class president…

His hands ran on her shirt and were near the hem but were unluckily interrupted by a few coughs. Those weren't done by Courtney since her lips were stick on his, so those could only be…

Courtney quickly got off her boyfriend, her eyes wide and her face red of embarrassment. Staring ahead, she saw along with Trent two silhouettes standing in front of them, one of them gaping.

Courtney smoothed her messy hair, trying to avoid Gwen and Duncan's surprised glares and readying herself to speak though she clearly didn't know what to say in that situation.

"H-Hey guys," Gwen started, breaking the ice and giving the brown haired female the time to get off that sensual position she was forming with the musician.

"Hey. How was the ride?"Courtney continued, walking to her longtime frienemy and catching her in a fake and awkward embrace.

"The door was open. Sorry if we interrupted your activities," Duncan mumbled, which was heard as by his girlfriend than by his ex-girlfriend. One flushed ashamedly as the other elbowed him shamelessly. If they weren't in a little group, the goth would have certainly targeted lower.

Courtney managed to smile falsely, feeling guilty about their interrupted makeout session.

"Hm, Trent honey," She started, unconsciously making Duncan jealous by calling Trent 'honey'. "Would you help Duncan unpack their car while I show Gwen their room?"

The hazel eyed man nodded before getting off the couch, glancing at Gwen for a second who returned a smile sheepishly and walking out the house. Courtney, being the nice girl she usually was, waited for the guys to be completely out before gesturing the goth to go up the stairs. She followed her, her stilettos clacking against the wooden floor.

On her way behind, Gwen looked at the details of the couple's two story house. She could see every part of Courtney and Trent reflecting on their propriety's walls as she walked further. From Courtney's classiness to Trent's love for music, everything was there to please both of them. Art pieces representing music, a piano in the living room, walls painted neutral and homey colors and a violin painted on a canvas were the things perfectly showing what they had in common, and what proved those two belonged together. Perhaps even more than Gwen and Trent did.

The blue haired young woman wouldn't admit it but she kind of felt jealous of Courtney. She lived love with a capital L with her ex-boyfriend and what she was sharing with Duncan was far from a fairytale love story. Trent was her best friend, and she was happy he had found love even if it was in Courtney, but it was hard to her to believe he wouldn't be single officially when he would give Courtney the ring. And Duncan was her Romeo according to the story. She loved Duncan of her all heart but, what if that foreseen ending wasn't actually the one she expected?

"Here we are," Courtney's slightly huffy voice broke in, causing Gwen to figure out she was on already in front the guest's room. Gwen took a look at the room, which was large and giving a breath taking magnificent view on the city since the house was situated on a hill. Gwen smiled, charmed by the landscape.

"Wow, Courtney, that's… That's wonderful."

"Well, don't get used to it."

At those words, Gwen tilted her head to the back, meeting the prep's narrowed eyes. Courtney stepped a few times further, trying and not hiding it to intimidate Duncan's girlfriend.

"Listen, I know you and Duncan are now a solid item and I ought to say I don't care," She started, her onyx glare steady on Gwen. "But what I do care about is your relationship with Trent. He's now my fiancé and, as you surely know, I don't like you."

"I wouldn't dare differing." Gwen slightly joked, making the prep's glare harder and huffier on her.

"You don't want me to marry Trent, I can see it in your glare. Unfortunately for you, I will. So honey, let's make a deal," Courtney put her hands on her hips, forcing her fake friend to sit on the bed and look up at her. "If you try to ruin the wedding because of your shallow selfishness, I'll tell Duncan about your little secret."

Gwen's eyes widened. She clearly knew that if Duncan came to know what Courtney was threatening her to tell, her whole relationship with him would be screwed. And he would probably not want to see her again for the rest of his life. She spoke up, trying to save herself from it.

"Ah come on Court, you're being paranoid. I don't have any more feelings for Trent,"

"Stop lying you freaking slut!" Courtney snapped, pissed of her opponent's answer. "We both know the deal. I love Trent dearly, and we both know that's not the same thing for you and Duncan. But I don't think Duncan wants to know it…"

"Okay fine," Gwen gave up, feeling helpless about her situation and shameful about how weak she seemed in front of Courtney's blackmail. "What do you want from me?"

The brown haired woman smirked but didn't say anything. She just walked out the room and toward the stairwell, leaving a speechless Gwen.

The goth couldn't fight back this time. She was trapped.

The weeks left before the wedding would be long. As days as nights.

* * *

**A/n: What is Gwen's dirty secret? **

**How does Courtney know?**

**Why shouldn't Duncan know?**

**Will I get more than six reviews?**

**All this answered next time.**

**Review?**


	4. Tried and Tried, Say and Stay

Bloody Basketball:

_Changed username, uh? Here is M-O-R-E! :D _

_**TrueJackVP408: **__Haha, yes it is. But I'm not sure, maybe I'll play with your nerves a little more ;)_

_**Dreamrush: **__So will I *hug*_

_**bella-sk8er: **__That's why I love her too xD ... And we'll see ;)_

_**honey-boo-skii: **__Haha, so would I be! And yeah... We all wonder about that secret! Hmfmfmm... Yeah, I was supposed to update 2 weeks earlier but... A lot of things happened._

_**sammz: **__Hm... Blackmailing is always good for a story :D_

_**BelleDanseuse: **__Aw, thank you! I am so happy you like it C:_

_**Princess Absahail: **__Hahaa, thank you! You know I just looovve being a pain sometimes. Don't worry, I promise you'll know someday._

_**94: **__Yeah, Courtney's part was done on purpose. I think I've not taken advantage enough of her bitchiness in the past so... Here it is._

_**xRebelxPrincessx: **__*hug* Thank you dear :D_

_**TheSocialLoner: **__I'll try to keep getting your attention in the upcoming chappies xD_

_**CallMeAnonymous: **__*high fives back* Yep, let's bring DxG down! Courtney does have a reason to... And you'll see why!_

_**krazyvamp18: **__Thankies! Lol, Gwen's dirty little secret, sounds good! Yes, I will try to improve _

**Warning for this chapter:** **lime. But not enough to be M rated, I keep my promise honeys. **

**And... There will be a lot of tension coming in the future chapters. That's a promise.**

**Thank you so much for the feedback, this is the best gift you could ever give us. We all heart you so much guys, thanks again! :D**

* * *

**~~~~I Don't Have to Believe You~~~~**

**Tried and Tried, Say and Stay**

_Listen, I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not home in my own home  
And I've tried and tried to say what's on my mind  
You should have known._

_~Dreamgirls, "Listen"_

**Gwen's POV**

_I was all by myself on the beach's boardwalk, wandering alone, a bottle clenched in my hand which I held so tight my knuckles were turning a bluish-purple color. It made them look way weirder since they were already white as a December night freshly fallen snow coat. The only decent word to describe the air floating was hot. Hot as hell, choking. Surely because of the whole lot of pollution done around and the smell of gasoline escaped from the teens' utterly modified cars they had shown off all summer long. It was a lonely night for me though everyone was partying their ass off the end of the season of TDWT, and forgetting that they'd surely participate in the next season._

_I wasn't drunk, not even a little tipsy. I felt lonely though so many people were around me and could easily change my mood. But I wanted to be alone, and I knew why. _

_At my age, I would normally do like anyone else, but I wasn't anyone else. I am not saying I am special, I'm just saying I am different. I'd always felt different from anyone else, that is why no one wanted to be with me. Because I was odd, I was freak, I didn't fear speaking what was on my mind. Sometimes, I did wish being someone else, like it would be easier, socially as mentally but I never changed. I am still the same Gwen, and I will stay this woman until my death. _

_A simple breeze blew my streaked hair and I felt my cheeks getting cold. Then, I felt some footsteps being marked in the pale sand behind me. I looked around, and only saw the warm water of the sea wavering on its normal spot and casually hitting the shore. I shrugged, convincing myself no one was following. Simple paranoia. Then, footsteps came closer and I paced to escape the noise. Panic boiled in my veins, it was becoming obsessive. _

_Courageous and seriously pissed, I turned around quickly and froze. It wasn't one of those weird drunken guys so high they would try to get in my pants, it was someone else. A raven haired man, tall and a little skinny, turtle-ish hazelnut eyes shining in the night. The full moon beaming in the dark sky made his face clearer to me. It wasn't the guy I expected, but it was still someone I liked._

"_Gwen, give me that bottle."He commanded, trying to take care of me._

"_No worry, I'm not drunk."I joked, holding my hands in the airs to prove my innocence._

_He narrowed his eyes at me, unsure if he could trust me. Fortunately, credible as I am, he did._

"_Why are you staying alone?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "I'm a loner, and you know it Trent."_

"_You're not." The guitar player argued, getting closer to me. Curiously, I really felt the urge to close the space between us._

"_What makes you say so?"_

"_I'm here with you," Trent smirked, making me blush at that corny line. Suddenly, he moved closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. His head went closer to mine, and I found myself wanting to grind myself against him. Like we used to cuddle when we were together. I dropped the bottle on the sand, feeling powerless to his acts._

"_Trent," I said, our lips being an inch apart from each other. "I―I have Duncan."_

_The raven haired boy smiled again, hinting some sarcasm behind his grin. His eyes met mine, and I could see in them what I missed in months of separation from each other._

"_He won't know. And if you kiss me right now, you will know what it means."_

_My heart beat faster, and my hands went moist. I bit my lower lip, feeling overly attracted by Trent's proposition. I knew it wasn't a good idea to do this in Duncan's back if I knew he wouldn't know but the temptation was strong. Too strong for someone who wanted it deeply._

_And I wanted it so bad._

_I followed my envies, and slung quickly my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me. And I kissed him. He kissed back. His tongue went through my superior and inferior lips and collided into mine, fighting for dominance in my mouth. I bit his lip a couple times and could feel my hair getting messy at the amount of hotness in this moment._

_His hands traveled down my back and cupped my butt for a moment while he was sucking my neck delicately, causing me to moan sensually. Then, his fingers went up and unlaced my corset's knots, setting me free from the tight dress I was wearing. Before he could continue, he pulled apart from me and placed his mouth near my ear, whispering._

"_Are you sure you want this?" He asked softly, still holding me tight in his arms._

_I didn't answer so fast. I reached for the buckle of the leather belt he was wearing and unbuckled it gradually. _

"_Yes I want it."_

_I could picture him smiling next to me, because I smiled too at the amount of lust and love caught in the moment. I let my body drop onto his and fall on the beach ground, cherishing that moment we had together. We kissed more and―_

I woke up when a dog's barking broke through my dream. Or my nightmare.

I groaned; this dog was definitely one of the most annoying puppies I had ever heard. It was Trent's gift to Courtney for her 20th birthday; a baby female Golden Retriever she called Ruby. Sure, the animal was cute, but its constant energy burst was seriously getting on my nerves. Luckily, from my room, I heard Courtney commanding the dog to shut it, and the whole house became quiet and peaceful again.

I opened my eyes, and I narrowed them at the direct sunlight going through the lace curtains of the guest room. I knew I shouldn't think that, goth as I am, but the day seemed beautiful from where I was. I sat up on the bed to see better, and felt strong arms weighing against my belly. I looked back, and saw a sound asleep punk drool on his pillow while his arms were fixed safely around me. I smiled; he looked like an innocent little boy.

Well, an innocent little boy with sexy perverted thoughts...

I went back into his arms, trying to sleep, and he unconsciously swung his right arm over me. I smiled, and approached my head to kiss it like I always used to.

And I saw the heart.

The heart he had tattooed for Courtney 5 years ago, in promise he'd always love her. Forever.

Forever didn't happen, but me.

Then, I remembered the home wrecker I'd been five years ago, in TDA and TDWT. I had been egoistical, been blinded by love, and when I kissed Duncan, I forgot the same thing happened to me the year before.

I had to apologize to Courtney, as soon as possible.

I sat up again, and looked at the wall clock right in front of me. I could easily read seven thirty. It was pretty early, and the outside was clear for a winter morning in Canada, but not enough for me to stay in bed.

And with that tattoo reminding me my unforgotten mistakes, I had no choice to go away. _Far away._

Man, with how that day started, something told me there was going to be a lot of fun...

-/-/-/-/-/-

_**Noon**_

**Trent's POV**

I sat next to my fiancé behind a round table at a small house in a reputed uptown neighbourhood, surrounded by the scariest people ever; Courtney's family. I was sweating a little, not because of the space temperature, but more because of Courtney's stary glances at me each time I move.

Some people may think this situation was stressful, and eventually it was a hundred times worse than it seemed. Those people were just really... Weird. I mean, for me, they were. Even if my dad was an accountant, I never really got used to that whole amount of seriousness in a family, so meeting my future wife's parents for the first time was a hard challenge a few years ago. And now, at 21, it was still the same thing. Her genealogic roots always had been in laws and politics and really important things like that, which meant family reunions with her relatives were the most _boring_ you would ever see in your whole life. I did like her parents, but I wouldn't be able to stay in a room alone with them for a day.

Fortunately, this wasn't supposed to be a party. Just one of the numerous wedding planning reunions. You know, the kind of meeting when we decide who was going to do what, when and how... The sort of things Courtney loved to do. I wasn't such of an organized person, which was why I mostly needed Courtney in my life. To help me becoming right when I was wrong.

Courtney's mother taking the lead in the discussion, I just had to pretend to listen and secretly glance Courtney every time I had the occasion to admire her wondrous beauty. She actually seemed to enjoy 'planning' this with all of us, while I on the other hand was bored as heck. Well, maybe it was mostly because her family was there and she didn't get to see them more than once in a two month period since they lived in British Columbia. They had a house near ours, but they came only for Christmas and holidays like this. Thus seeing them was just a reason more to be content, especially since they weren't going to miss the wedding.

"So," The woman, being in her early fifties, spoke on an assured tone. "As decided, Emma, the wedding planner, hired a catering service for the reception but, I actually think this company may not be the best for your wedding."

Emma, sitting at the end of the table, her glasses on the nose, lifted her eyes from her unfinished task list and frowned at Mrs. Harrington's words, probably feeling offended by this statement. Her mouth opened to reply, then closed, and then shyly reopened again, her face a little reddened by the anger burning in her veins. "What is wrong with the catering?"

"Well," My mother-in-law-to-be began on a bitchy tone I well knew, being used to Courtney's constant discourteous remarks. "First, the food is... disgusting. Second, the waiters are impolite and third," She paused, and it almost looked like she was looking for another reason to tell an unconvinced Emma. "Third, I don't like their flatware."

Emma, piping out her normal lonely space, scoffed obnoxiously, upsetting Mrs. Harrington. "You think the utensils are ugly? Well, why won't you change it then?"

I was partly scared, partly proud of Emma's courage. Sure, knowing her for since childhood when we first met, I had hoped for a long time she would stand up for herself but, alas, this never really happened. Being sort of a 'wimp' got her bullied many times but fortunately, Emily had some really good friends to help her through this.

Mrs. Harrington tucked a strand of gray hair behind her ear, sighed while all the eyes, including mine and Courtney's, were fixed on them. Fear was floating in the air, we all waited for one to say something. The grown woman remaining calm, she sighed and spoke with serenity, scaring me a little with that amount of coolness. "Well, I guess maybe if you insist, young lady, we will require the services of that company."

Emma's mouth gaped, and mine and Courtney's too. No, probably the whole lot of people in the room had their jaws dropped of her mom's cooperation. And, for the first time in years of knowledge, I must admit the woman had been fair on this one. No more egoism, fake smiles, or intense frowning.

As if knowing her beloved daughter would marry a good guy was making everything okay.

I smiled at my turn and looked to my right to see Emma and Courtney do as well.

I felt like, perhaps, a forever promise could be good if we continued on this way.

-/-/-/-/-/-

_**Midnight**_

**Courtney's POV**

I put my hot cocoa mug on the marble counter height table of the kitchen and sighed. Everyone, including Ruby, was sound asleep on the first floor and I was all alone, drinking some hot chocolate. I wasn't doing this on purpose, it was insomnia. A really annoying case of insomnia I suffered from since Trent asked me to marry him. I was happy, for sure, but perhaps this made me so happy I couldn't sleep anymore. In any case, this was hard for me. Even sleeping drugs couldn't help.

My heart was restless, I had to admit. But I was happy, totally, but there was just something, a little thing that I couldn't find, that was slowing killing me inside. It was horrible, and I couldn't do anything for it. I didn't fear to marry the guy I wanted, the man I dreamed of, but there was something more to it. It was inside me, and it wasn't the first time; it used to happen every time something was new in my life. But... Back when the guitar player proposed to me, I knew this was going to happen a long time ago. Granted, I found the ring. So, I was already kind of ready for it... So what was it?

I sighed again; I felt this was a clear waste of time.

"Still lost in your thoughts?"

I started at a husky voice breaking in my train of messy thoughts, quickly turning around and finding myself relieved that it was just Duncan. Yeah, _just Duncan._ I groaned, turning back around and taking my bitch voice.

"What do you want, Duncan?"

He leaned against the kitchen wall and smirked. This was damn annoying, and he knew it. "I couldn't sleep and I saw some light on the first floor. So I figured out I could talk to someone to pass the time."

I rolled my eyes, bothered by his presence. "I was going to bed anyway."

"No you weren't." The punk replied, causing me to snort because, again he was right. "When you're stressed, you have insomnia. And when you have insomnia, you drink hot cocoa and try to swallow your pills, though you never succeed to."

"They taste bad." I pouted, defending my point. Defeated, I sighed for the hundredth time tonight. "How do you know all of this?"

"I don't know them; I just know you."

Corniest. Sentence. Ever.

"What is it again?" Duncan asked, sitting on the tool next to me.

"Same old things. The wedding, Trent, you..."

"Me? I thought I didn't bother you two." He said, concerned.

"No, you don't. It's just that it's a little stressful to have you and Gwen here. You know, we want you to go to the most perfect wedding ever since you're coming only for us, so it's nerve-wracking."

"You don't have to do all those things for us, you know."

"But I want to."

For a moment, an awkward silence remained between us. And I couldn't even dare looking him in the eyes. Not because I loved him, in contrary. I... I loved Trent.

Why did I even stammer while thinking of this?

This was becoming way too awkward for me. Before I could even tell, I got up quickly from my stool, leaving a dumb-founded Duncan sitting.

And I didn't say anything, he understood by himself he wasn't welcome anymore.

He got up, stretching out and claiming he was tired and stuff like this, while I was slightly blushing because I could see his muscular delinquent body through his muscle shirt.

And just thinking he would take it off for the night made my heart bounce in my chest.

But he was just a friend, I knew it.

He looked at me and smiled before going up the stairs. "It was cool to talk to you, Courtney. We should do it more often, _like we used to._"

And he went up, leaving me speechless.

But actually... I found myself grinning like a moron at those words.

_Like we used to._

* * *

**The title has not so much to do with the story... Meh, anyways.**

**I'm kinda glad of how it turned out, but of course, I'll try to do way better next time :P Improving is always good :)**

**Btw, check out my story choices on my profile and, if you want, you can vote in my new poll :D**

**Have a good week!**

**~Kim and Ivy**


	5. Minding

**I Don't Have to Believe You 5**

_**Alexex: **__*dances like a pure moron* YEAH SIR! :P  
__**  
Islanda: **Ah, thank you. I like to keep great pace to my stories, and I don't want to brag, but I've been complimented on this many times :D Hehe, let's keep the suspense, shall we?  
**  
Bloody Basketball: **Tehee, sorry :S I'll try to make it understandable next time, though I am myself not. Yeaah, thank you, this was my target, but I don't want to make it too sweet. A lime... hmm, I'll think of it. But I don't want this story to turn into M, cuz, well, I'm not so comfortable with lemons. But I may! :D  
**  
TheSocialLoner: **You're welcome. Well, I'm trying step by step to make her look less like one... Hope it will work, someday... XD  
**  
TrueJackVP408: **Yes I am :D Tehee (:  
**  
honey-boo-skii: **Omg, so much questions here! O_O But keep reading to have the answers of them :D Yeah, sorry but I couldn't. I got  
writer's block, plus an unfortunate event in my family. So... yeah, I couldn't. :/  
**  
bella-sk8er: **Yeah she does! :I Hehe, I thought it would be the worst part of the chapter. I guess I don't have enough self-esteem :S Sorry if I'm back two months later D:  
**  
krazyvamp18: **Maaaayyyybeee ;)_

**I don't own any Green Day songs. So don't tell me to claim them. :S**

**Warning for this chapter: little subjective themes, but no nudity or anything like this. And also, *sighs* another DxG makeout. Sorry :)**

_21st century breakdown,  
I once was lost but never was found,  
I think I am losing what's left of my mind,  
To the 20th century deadline._

_~Green Day, "21rst Century Breakdown"._

**-Minding-**

**Courtney's POV:**

I stared at myself in the mirror, obsessed by what I was seeing. A feminine silhouette, petite, young and energetic, ready to offer herself to the most amazing man ever. I couldn't count how many people told me I was perfect, beautiful or mesmerizing. Either I remember how many boys whistled at me on the street like I was the random slut they could get anytime they wanted. Or how many guys tried to get in my pants. In fact, I never realized how many people wanted me.

Because I found myself disgusting. Unappealing, unattractive. Ugly.

I scanned my body from head to toes and sighed. I wished I was a little slimmer… Or maybe prettier? I guess make up can't arrange everything as many think it does.

I looked down to my thighs. They had a pretty tan, what made them smooth under the touch of a man. But… something in me found them… fat. Awfully fat.

I felt like a cow. I was working out five times a week but I found myself fat.

I brought my both hands up and ran my fingers through my brown hair. It was so soft, and thick, just the way a girl likes them. I could scent the cherry odor of my shampoo, which Trent often complimented because he loved its smell. And I must admit; I kept it for him, because I normally loved vanilla more. I then put my hand a little more down and cupped firmly my breasts.

It was a firm C-cup. It was pretty big for a woman, but not exaggerated. It was just satisfying.

For my height, if my boobs kept growing bigger when I was pubescent, I would have gotten serious back problems. Thank god, they stopped at 36C, which spared me an important breast operation. I knew it was clearly impossible they grew more than this, but knowing me; I couldn't help but panic.

Staring at them questionably, I started to wonder about some things that had happened to me and how indirectly my chest could have been linked to those events. Like, were those twins the reason why Trent loved me, or he truly cared about because of other than that? And what about Duncan? Did he like me _because _of those assets?

I unconsciously knew the reasons both had liked me wasn't my breasts, but my head didn't want to listen. I had to admit I was paranoid, and I had small trust issues. Thanks to my first boyfriend, that ditched me for my best friend in freshman year. Since that day, I couldn't help but have problems trusting men, since I had always been scared they'd disappoint me. It happened, twice, the second time being Duncan. But, now with Trent, I truly hoped it wouldn't happen again. And I had the feeling it couldn't.

"Courtney?"

I was snapped back form my daydream when Trent entered the room, his reflection appearing in the mirror I was looking into. Once he saw me, his facial expression went from wonder to confusion. I was about to ask what was wrong, when I suddenly realized my both hands were still rested on my boobs.

We stayed there, gazing at each other uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. He chuckled nervously and tried to go on to another subject, "So, you're ready?"

"Hmm, yes. Yes. I was just fixing my hair and stuff."

"I can see this." He muttered, which I ignored.

Getting straight to the point and trying at the same time to forget about how embarrassing this situation was, I walked to the door, bypassing him nervously and telling him it was time to go. Though I wasn't comfortable with leaving Gwen alone in _my _house while we were gone, I trusted Duncan. Because he was a friend, and friend can count on each other for some things.

Yeah, he was a friend. Just a friend.

But, was it wrong I felt butterflies running in my tummy just by saying the word?

Wanting to escape from the hundreds of different questions popping in my head, I stormed out the room, followed by my fiancé. At least, that meeting we would get with a priest for the wedding would get me out of it for a while…

Or, would it?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Gwen's POV**

Trent and Courtney had gone ten minutes ago, and I was alone with the maid while Duncan had gone out somewhere for apparently five minutes. Sitting on the living room couch, I tried not to pay attention to the employee by reading a good novel. The woman, somewhere in her early fifties, was sweeping the kitchen floor while sometimes taking glances at me, what she thought I didn't notice.

I don't know why, even though I barely knew her; this lady didn't like me. Rosa was her name, I think. Anyways, every time I was walking out of any room of the house, Rosa would go behind me check if anything changed in the space. I think I even overheard her once, when she got a day-off, telephoning someone before leaving to her house, and she was speaking Spanish with the person. With the few words I could understand, I heard that she was saying I was some kind of "crazy witch that would put a malediction on this blessed house".

I know what you think; _she_ was crazy.

And I approve.

I was alerted that the door had just been opened when the alarm system made a little noise, letting the front door being opened swiftly by a black haired delinquent. I sighed, feeling reassured Duncan was finally arrived. If I stayed there alone two more hours, I felt like Rosa's withering glares would kill me softly.

Throwing me some kind of thin plastic box, Duncan sat next to me on the couch, flashing one of his unforgettable smirks. "It's been a while we haven't watched any flick."

"The horror kind you mean?" I pointed out, smiling.

"Yeah, the one we **both **like," He winked at me, collapsing onto the couch. "I thought we could also have a marathon of action/horror movies, like we always used to when you were in college."

I swiveled around to see Rosa getting ready to finish her working day by going upstairs and cleaning the principal washroom, figuring out accepting Duncan's proposition could be a great idea after all. Since she would leave in an hour or so, we would have the place for ourselves until the lovebirds came back at 7 pm. That left us, if I calculated appropriately, three to four hours alone.

Sweet.

"So… What's your answer, Gwen?" The punk asked me with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, why not?" I agreed, watching Duncan soon walk towards the DVD player and slip the movie Blood Bath 2: Summer Camp Reign into it. It was a classic, and that was why we started by this one.

Sitting comfortably on the couch, even if it wasn't a romantic comedy, we started cuddling lovingly while the blue screen turned into a variety of different colors. And it felt like home for me.

And when I said home, I meant like our apartment…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Trent's P.O.V. **

"So, if I didn't misunderstand anything, you want the wedding to be on May 31rst, am I right?" The chubby old preacher asked us, steadying his little round golden glasses on his nose, and not taking his eyes off the small booklet where he marked the dates of the weddings he had to preside.

Courtney and I confirmed, nodding our heads at the same time. The room we were in was the office of the priest we had hired for our wedding. It was slightly narrow, which made both of us feeling a little uncomfortable since it was the two of us plus a man that had God in his pocket and anything we do could get us disapproving glares from him. Not that we had no education or were able to do** it **right on the desk, but more that we were just trying to be careful not to do anything wrong to his eyes. After all, we had to have respect for the man that would technically make our marriage credible.

"Then, perfect. My bible and I will be ready." He smiled, trying to joke, to what we nonchalantly laughed quietly. Closing his booklet, he kept talking really casually with us, like he was an old good friend of ours. "I hope it won't rain though, since the event will be done outside."

"Yeah, I know but we don't worry much about this detail," Courtney said, biting nervously her lower lip. "I personally worry more about the paparazzi. You know, knowing them, they'll try to pass the security more than once."

The preacher raised his eyebrow. "Ha, I wish you luck for this. I've presided many celebrity weddings, and some of them succeeded to take pictures anyway. But I think the best way to keep the paparazzi out of your way for your big day is to hire a photographer that would sell the pictures to the press."

"Yeah, why not?" The prep said, not letting me place a word into the conversation. "I mean, even if our wedding won't be as private as we wanted to, maybe this is the best way for us to have the minimum of privacy." She sighed, but managed to keep her smile on. "Thank you, Father."

"You're welcome." The old man rested his forearms on his desk, taking a serious posture. Then, on a soft parental voice, he took a deep breath, getting ready to close the reunion with a question. "So, when is the labor planned for?"

"What labor?" My fiancée and I asked at the same time, wondering what the heck he was talking about.

"Well, you know, the start of your life as parents. Something must be growing into Miss Harrington's belly." He winked creepily at the prep, who gave him a really narrow glare, probably saying 'I'm gonna beat the crap out of him if he says one more word'.

"I'm not pregnant!" Courtney shouted, her face reddened by the anger the preacher filled her up with. I could see on her face she was utterly disgusted by the preacher's slightly obnoxious notice.

Seeing his mistakes, the old man apologized. "Oh, all my sincere apologies. Usually, most people of your age coming to me for their wedding have the future wife being pregnant, and by the marriage, they want the kid to be legitimate. It is really rare for me to see couples marrying for love, and not for the money of the honor."

"I guess we make exception to the rule." I said, grabbing lovingly Courtney's hand, just to calm her down a bit.

We quietly got up, shaking the priest's hand, and both left the room, hand in hand. I could hear Courtney ranting about how she was sure the old man thought she was pregnant because she was fat. I tried to convince her she was the most beautiful person ever, alas it didn't work. Knowing the CIT, I knew it was a lost case.

But if she only knew how beautiful she really was, she wouldn't say all those things because of an ignorant strong Christian. He made a mistake, because in most of the cases, as he said, couples were coming to him because the girl was knocked up. Courtney was not fat; she was flawlessly amazing.

And if someday she got pregnant and found herself obese to death, I would never stop saying this.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Gwen's POV**

His hands were wrapped around my waist, and mine around his neck. I was under, since it was my favorite position, and my dark lips were crushed against his delicious pink ones. I could hear in the background some screaming noises of crazy teenagers being murdered heartlessly by a serial killer. Of course, I could also hear myself moaning sensually at the heated make-out session my boyfriend and I were having. It felt good, really good.

The benefits of being alone at someone else's place are that you can experiment how it feels to kiss the person you like on the person's couch. Or even go further. By example, on Bridgette's 18th birthday, Duncan and I went down her mother's basement and did it on the tumble dryer. Twice. It felt… amazing. Of course, seeing Bridge's 15-year-old cousin Damien surprise us and getting him traumatized for the rest of his life wasn't a really nice memory, but still, having sex on an appliance was an experience I would truly do again. I won't go into details, but I bet you can imagine the rest.

Our making out was interrupted when we both heard the door being unlocked. At this time, we only had the time to pull apart, but not stop the movie, when Trent and Courtney came in. The prep walked toward us, taking her coat off, and almost threw up when she saw blood spread everywhere on dead corpses in the movie we were watching. It wasn't an easy thing to hide actually, since the film was played on the 90" plasma TV.

"What is this?" She practically screamed, a mouth agape by the amount of blood she was seeing.

"Sandiville; an upcoming classic of horror based on a true story." Duncan responded, flashing a smirk as he used to.

"This is horrible. Take this out the DVD player." She demanded, what we had no choice to obey to, though it made me feel like a real three-year-old. She then made her way to the residence phone, "Have you eaten supper yet, guys?"

We shook our head, what meant no.

"Then, I'm ordering a pizza. I don't feel like cooking tonight."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Duncan's POV**

After the pizza, we decided that we would continue to watch movies, just at the condition it isn't horror or something like this. Thankfully, I had picked an action/romance movie at the movie rental, which was called 'Chasing You'. Though the movie had a kind of gay title, it was provided with action, which satisfied Trent, Gwen and I. You may wonder what Courtney thought of it, well, she wasn't saying anything, but I could guess she kept criticizing the movie on its fakeness. It didn't bother me, as long as she kept her big mouth shut.

Basically, the story was simple but kind of cliché. It was about a man called Abe, middle 2o's, that was a secret agent for the CIA or something like that and is on a mission to stop the activity of a secret society that has for target to kill the maximum of women possible. By so, he has to infiltrate the society and start getting secret information about the activities, leaving his old life for a while, which includes his friends and his goody girlfriend. The mission lasts years and years, and Abe starts feeling comfortable in the society, and even grows closer to a dark emo-ish girl called Ciara, whom confessed to him she was sick of trying to kill people and wanted a normal life. Unfortunately, Abe does the mistake of cheating on his girlfriend, Jessie, with Ciara and gets in an argument with her, ending up breaking up and leaving with Ciara. Abe, a couple years later realizing his mistakes, goes back to Jessie's place and finds out she has moved out.

And this is where we were at.

The TV screen flashes Abe on an airplane, flying over clouds next to a good friend of his that has clues of where Jessie could be. Once the plane lands, they both jump into a car and drives away to some country-side house in the east of California. His friend waiting in the car, Abe walks to the front door and knocks three times. And what he sees surprised the four of us.

Jessie is still alive, but is also ready to give life to another person. When she opened the door, all Abe could see was her pregnant belly being covered by a green summer dress.

And this is when we saw the ending credits.

**Trent's POV**

Duncan got up furiously of the couch, furrowing his eyebrows at the screen. "The guy travels to find out the girl he loves has been knocked up? What the hell is that ending?"

"This is called 'Karma'." Gwen responded, keeping her voice low. Probably because she could recognize herself into Ciara's role.

"I honestly can't agree more with Gwen. Abe deserved it; he just had to keep it in his pants." Courtney approved, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That was low from that dude." I said.

"Damn it! I mean, the guy is a secret spy, which means he carries guns, and he can't get one or even two freaking chicks at the same time?"

'Is he fucking kidding me?' I thought, disagreeing with Duncan's douchebag comments. "So, you think it's right for a guy to cheat on his girlfriend and get her back at the end anyway?" I asked him, feeling the urge of punching him in the face right now.

"Yes, if he tries to get her back after." The punk argued childishly.

"Well, he deserved it. If he hadn't cheated in first place, he wouldn't be in this mess!"

I felt like Duncan took this personal, since this was exactly what could have happened with he and Courtney. He continued, more reckless than before. "Even if he slept with another girl, maybe he had a reason! So, that little slut needed to hear him out before opening her legs to another guy."

"He didn't have any reason, damn it! He himself said he 'let himself gotten by temptation'… So it was totally his fault! And don't say the girl became a slut just because she found a man that would respect her."

"Actually, I think the girl was sick and tired of hearing the guy's excuses for being unfaithful." Courtney cut us, getting into the argument. "And if someone is the slut, it's definitely Ciara. Why the heck did she have to steal someone else's man?"

"Courtney's got a point here." Gwen pointed out.

"This is stupid shit!" Duncan kept on ranting, stepping closer to my face. "Everyone knows it's Jessie's fault. She should've heard what he had to say!"

"And I think it's Abe's."

"What about my fist getting to your face?" Duncan threatened me, ready beat the crap out of me.

Gwen stepped between us, separating us and keeping us from fighting at the same time. She looked up at us, pissed and disappointed of our behavior. "Guys, what are you doing? Remember this is just a freaking movie!"

Courtney took my hand, leading me to the stairs. "Hey babe, let's go to bed, ok? It's getting late."

I listened to her, going upstairs, and trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

Why the heck did we act like we did?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Trent's POV**

Sitting in our bed, Courtney was writing down something in her weird personal notebook, when I came in out from the washroom, my eyebrows still furrowed by the tonight's argument. I was truly upset, as she guessed.

"What an asshole. I really feel like throwing him through the wall right now." I cursed under my breath.

"I'm really sorry for what happened, hun. I didn't know it would make you that pissed."

"No, it's okay. I overreacted anyways. It isn't your fault." I reassured her, pecking her cheek. "Anyways, what are you doodling?"

"I am not _**doodling**_, I'm planning our future." She told me with assurance, what made me slightly freak out. "By the way, how many children do you want?"

"Don't you think it's a little early to talk about kids, Courtney?"

"No, it's not like I'm gonna get pregnant right on our honeymoon, but I just prefer planning things out years before they happen." The mocha skinned woman told me. "So, how many?"

"Er…"I hesitated.

"If you prefer I can say it at the same time as you, so it would be more comfortable and would also see if our interests are the same."

"If you insist."

We counted five seconds before speaking up at the same time.

Courtney said three; I said nine, which got me a weird stare from my lovely bride-to-be.

In an attempt to forget what I just said, she continued, "Anyways, I want my first daughter to be called "Claire" and my first son "Alexis"."

I chuckled, "You know Alexis is a girl name, right?"

"Oh, you poor uncultivated man; here, Alexis is a girl name. But in French, it's a really nice name for a boy. I would totally name my boy Alexis; it is so _en vogue_."

"Sorry, no abla French." I joked, what made her smile lightly.

"You're so funny, Trenton. But actually, French is a magnificent language; I could teach you someday."

"Hmm… Thank you, but I know the only two sentences I truly need to know with you." I whispered in her ear, sensually.

"And what are they, Monsieur Adams?"

I took my best French accent, "Je t'aime, veux-tu m'embrasser ?"

Courtney wrapped her tanned arms around my neck and kissed my lips seductively. "Oui, je le veux."

And I felt like this was what I always wanted. Courtney and I, and a future family.

And I didn't mind what happened that night anymore.

Because I felt like only her mattered now.

_Mon amour._

**

* * *

**

I just love moments like this.

**Reviewing now, even if it has been months? :O **


End file.
